


Once

by missmishka



Category: War Boys (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I just want to make sure that the lines don't get crossed here."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"They got crossed some years ago."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <strong>"Once."</strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

A line had never really _there_ between them.

They kept the rules too fluid and flexible for that.

David was fourteen when he began to realize how he really wanted to be with George.  He has no idea when it started for George.

The first rule they had was that it didn’t count if they were asleep.  Boys woke up with boners all the time; no one would blame them if sometimes they ground together in the night to relieve some of the ache when they slept together.  It was harmless enough and just awkward motions in the beginning, but after so many sleepovers with it happening, David got off on it. 

He was sixteen when the rule changed to it didn’t count if they were drunk. 

The line got pushed back by their first drunken weekend together. 

They woke in each other’s arms; both hard, with George on top and unconsciously pressing down while David thrust up.  George had been asleep, but David had woken early to the pleasant weight of his friend against him.  He’d started with a subtle shift and roll of his hips until his hardening cock lined up just right with George’s soft one then George had gotten hard and David had stopped caring whether he woke the other boy or not.  He’d been gripping George’s tight ass in his hands, head thrown back as he rutted shamelessly against the sleeping boy when he suddenly realized George wasn’t sleeping any longer.  There’d been a moment, just a single moment, where they’d frozen and David had panicked with a thousand excuses racing to his tongue, but he hadn’t had to stammer a single one as George spread his legs and planted a knee against the bed to help him thrust back.  They hadn’t spoken; hadn’t looked at each other, but they’d each known the other was awake and willingly participating.  Willing and wanting; hands grabbing hard, bodies grinding harder as their breathing grew faster until they shook apart in climax.

They were seventeen when the rule changed to it didn’t make them gay so long as they didn’t kiss. 

That line was drawn after a night without alcohol, before they’d fallen asleep and with more than grinding between them.  It had been skin against skin without clothing between them; hands venturing toward intimacy without daring to actually touch privates and lips brushing flesh without braving an actual kiss.  Cheeks, necks, shoulders and chests had been explored with fingers, mouths and tongues until they’d come in a sticky mess that seemed to sear David’s skin.  He’d felt the splash of that hot liquid against his pelvis for months afterward; it still lingered to haunt him at random moments.

Once, though, they broke all the rules without regard for any of the supposed boundaries between them.  Once, when they were eighteen, on the verge of graduating with David off to his supposedly bright future at Duke University and George destined for more of the same life he’d always had on the border.

There’d been enough alcohol consumed to give them an excuse in the cold light of day, but they’d only really been drunk on one another.  There’d been mouths pressed together and fingers finally exploring those forbidden zones.  There’d been words; whispered and reckless; David begging not to stop, George choking out an order not to go and both of them really wanting the same thing.

Always wanting the same thing, but only allowing themselves to have it that one time.  Brief and fleeting; the physical act little more than handjobs, but all of it so much more than physical. 

At least to David.

He’d left for college never knowing what it had been for George after the other boy had rushed off the morning after and not spoken of it afterward.

He returned from college hoping to have just a little more of that moment he couldn’t forget no matter the time or miles between them. 


End file.
